


The Wrong Coat

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humour, M/M, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you sniff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Coat

.

“ _What_ are you doing Bodie?”

“Nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Just waiting to give you a lift home.”

“You bloody liar!”

“What?”

“I’ve been standing here for the last five minutes. You didn’t even notice, you were too absorbed, sitting there—”

“I know what I was doing.”

“—with your face buried in that jacket.”

“I was just trying... to stay warm.”

“You were breathing it in.”

“Sniffles. I’ve got a cold coming.”

“Christ Bodie... your trousers were tenting.”

“All right. So now you know.”

“I don’t want to believe it.”

“It won’t make any difference. You’ve got to know that.”

“Course it will.”

“I won’t let it. Our partnership means too much to me.”

“I’d heard the rumours, Anson, Murph making jokes—”

“Even _Anson_ knows?”

“Well, they couldn’t really miss the preferential treatment.”

“Bugger! I thought they’d just put it down to—”

“What, a fatherly interest?”

“ _Fatherly?_ ”

“Well, he’s almost old enough to be your father.”

“What? Who?”

“Cowley.”

“Cowley knows?”

“Well if he doesn’t you’re not as good at it as you’re always making out you are.”

“How did Cowley get dragged into this?”

“So you and Cowley aren’t... You know, fuck—”

“ _No!_ ”

“Haven’t made your move yet then? Think hard before you do Bodie you—”

“Why _exactly_ would you think I’m fucking Co— I can’t even finish that sentence.”

“What am I supposed to think, when I find you practically humping his coat?”

“ _Cowley’s_ coat?”

“Course it’s Cowley’s coat. He left it here when he went to change back into his suit to see the Minister.”

“... I thought it was yours, looks just like your bomber jacket. Explains why it doesn’t smell like you.”

“Smell like me? ...That’s why you were rubbing your face in it.”

“Like I said, forget it. Nothing’s changed.”

“Wrong, you gormless prat, this changes everything.”

“...Are you going to ask for a new partner?”

“No, I’m thinking we’re going to extend the partnership. How about that lift home?”

“Right. What?”

“I’m going to see if I can’t persuade you to ditch Cowley’s coat and... try me on instead. C’mon, let’s go.”

“Running all the way.”

 

.


End file.
